


Red Shoes

by Beaneiis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaneiis/pseuds/Beaneiis
Summary: Yandere! Mentally insane! Levi Ackerman x Mental ward Therapist OC x slight! Erwin Smith❝ if you run from me, I will pursue ❞With the Great Titan War over with, many scouts have been admitted to mental wards in order to deal with their trauma.This includes Humanity's Greatest Solider, Levi Ackerman, who has started to change into a mad man. He's also become sickly obsessed with his therapist, but he loathes her red shoes.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> • This is an alternative reality; tossing away the hatred Marley has against Eldia; they simply killed all the titans and living their lives in various part of (modern) world 
> 
> •takes places in the 1920’s 
> 
> •I, personally am uncomfortable writing x readers, however I do not mind if you pretend/act like this is a x reader 
> 
> •originally this is posted on my wattpad: Buukyin
> 
> •in this fanfic; I head canon Levi as “unattractive”

I was glaring at her. I knew it.  
My head was facing down, but my eyes were staring upwards, cold bloody murder into her, piercing through even her most inner organs.  
I knew, I was making her uncomfortable, she made it so painfully obvious by the way her glossy red nails reflected the light as she played with the fancy pen in hand. 

She broke the silence, and the staring contest.  
So she's a brave one, eh?  
Slowly, she placed the pen down, pushing her hand outwards above the table that distanced us, offering a hand shake.  
I chuckled maniacally, jolting my body forward, watching as my arms were stuck crossed over. 

"O-oh. They didn't undo your straight jacket. Mr. Oh, please do so."  
She turned her head to the corner of this dull-lit, disgusting room, to view the body guard that stood tall, quietly like a mere mouse in the corner.

"Are you sure? He is an Ackerman after all."  
Cautiously he stepped out from within the shadows created by the corner of the room, as the woman in front of me hummed in response, overly too positive to be honest. 

My arms were released and slacked down to my lap as they had gone numb from the position they rarely ever moved from now.  
Relieved, I clicked my tongue averting my murderous eyes to her hand.  
Her hand she held out, was clothed with a white cloth glove. 

The whiteness of the glove was almost blinding, not a spick of grey dust, not even a bit of yellowing from age.  
The clean glove, covering her filthily hand, was the only reason I shook her hand. 

"I'm Doctor Min Chun Hei, I'll be treating you while you stay here at the mental ward." 

Upon touch, it felt like electricity throughout my body, an unexplainable force made me love her, and hate her at the same time. I wanted to hurt her whilst I kept her safe. Make her bleed and scream, while she stays fast asleep in comfort. 

"You know my name."  
I barked harshly, gripping her hand tighter, which cause her to yelp and pull back. Oh I could do so much worse to her. It was fire all over my body, just thinking about it. 

"L-Levi A-Ackerman, right?"  
She stuttered, trying to regain her professional attire attitude, still stun by my incredible amount of strength. 

In all honesty, even I know, I didn't need this much strength, it was almost inhumane, and god! I could do so many inhumane actions to others with this strength, I was basically a god myself. 

"No, I'm Louis fucking Rifenberg."  
I growled, slamming my palms onto the table, which again, jolted the fearful woman in her seat, as she closed her eyes and swallowed in fear. 

The body guard rushed behind me, grabbing my arms in order to replace them as before.  
"No, that's alright Mr. Oh."

Chun Hei had told, basically her servant in my opinion. The man's grasp left my arms, that left me letting a low tch escape my lips. 

"Mr. Louis Rifenberg,"  
She smiled innocently, oh god I'm going to wipe every single fucking innocence from your body.  
"Let's start with some diagnoses today, shall we?" 

"Whatever."  
And before I knew it, she had leaned down in under the table, retrieving a knotted plastic bag.  
I raised an eyebrow, my body slightly turned away from her. She gave that innocent fucking smile again, her eyes bright with a special star sparkle in them. 

She untied the bag, flipping it upside down, and out came a bunch of clutter of dirt.  
Crumbled papers, dust, floor sweepings, candy wrappers, I'm sure even some liquid from plastic cups dripped. The garbage overflowed on the table and some fell onto the floor. 

"What the hell are you doing?"  
I questioned angrily, watching as she reached down again, grabbing another bag. Her thin body, clothed by a long white jacket risen from the table, her red, glossy heels clicking in unison as she walked away, bag in hand.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

In the middle of the room, she untied the bag, dropping the contents into the floor, where she lightly kicked them, sprawling the clutter over the room.  
"What the fuck are you doing!?"

She took another bag, with her huge smile, and dumped it on my bed. Oh! Oh god!  
"You may do the jacket back up, Mr. Oh."  
This is just cruel. 

"No! No! No you fucking bitch!!"  
I hollered ruthlessly, watching as she waddled her way calmly out of the rusted green room I stayed in. 

It's dirty enough without this stuff! No! I can't handle this! I can't breathe! It's suffocating me! The garbage! It's suffocating me!

I couldn't move my arms again, as the leather belts had restrained me once again.  
The brightest light I would see for the day poured in the room, as the doctor held the door open for her bodyguard to leave. 

"Do have a good rest, Mr. Ackerman." 

And with that, the door slammed shut and was locked. 

It's suffocating me.  
Please, it's suffocating me.

As I gasped for air, my eyes wandering around at the garbage, I heard the woman outside my door, sigh, her back banging against it.

"Mr. Oh, who is my next patient?"

"His name is Erwin Smith, also from Paradis Island."

The next day, Reality had settled.  
I was no longer Captain Levi of the Special Operation Squad, I was no longer Humanity's Strongest Solider. I became a slave, imprisoned within these walls, in this filthily, filthily room. 

I'm Levi Ackerman, son of Kuchel Ackerman, and an unknown customer. I was nothing but a shallow, pathetic man, birthed as a mistake.  
All I had left, was my pride and my insanity. And I would keep those walls up no matter what stunt this doctor would pull out of her ass. 

My ears had finally tuned into what she was saying, as she clicked her pen loudly.  
Attentively, I snapped my head in her direction. 

"— so do try and tell what you were feeling yesterday, if you don't want this room to become my personal garbage can."  
Oh god, threatening me with garbage? That's shallow. 

Currently her bodyguard, Mr. Oh, went around collecting what she had spilled yesterday, as well as wiping it down with bleach wipes.  
The smell of lemon bleach overwhelmed my senses, and for the first time since our last session, I felt like I could breathe, clean air. 

"You wouldn't fucking dare."  
I growled, glaring at the woman, who now poked her tongue to the side of her mouth, bulging out her cheek. 

She had grabbed yet another plastic, filled garbage bag, slamming it on the table.  
She clicked her tongue loudly, echoing off the empty abyss this mental room was. Her body slumped back as she leaned back in the chair, directed in front of me. 

"Oh but I would."  
She heavily implied, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and slowly crossed her legs in unison.  
"I'm like fighting fire, Mr. Ackerman"

We stared at each other in thick tension, neither of us, backing down. Finally, she yelled out to the bodyguard, who just got finished cleaning this place to a decency.

"Mr. Oh! Since Mr. Ackerman here doesn't want to answer my question, please get me the compost from the kitchen."  
"Okay! Okay! You win! I felt suffocated."

She propelled herself upwards quickly, coming closer to my face as she's clicked her tongue.  
"Suffocated by the garbage?"  
"Yes."  
"And how do you feel now?"  
"Fine, if you two were out."

With the same glossy red nails, she clicked her fancy pen, the one from yesterday, and started writing in her notebook.  
She muttered sentences related to Levi, as she scratched her pen in unison. 

"Mr. Ackerman, if the garbage stayed longer, how would you act?"  
"I would go batshit crazy and kill the two of you." 

Chun Hei continued to write things down, and continuously checked her notes. Finally she placed her notebook down, then gently her pen.  
Oh, how badly I wanna stick that pen up her p—

"Mr. Ackerman, I want you to light this candle for me."  
I did so, subconsciously lighting and blowing the candle out in a set of 4. I don't even understand why I did it.  
Have I always done that? 

"Thank you very much."  
The doctor told me, as she retrieved her lighter and candle, placing it in the white cloth bag she had beside her. 

Like before, she had written a few things down, before she smiled at me. 

She was a simplistic woman, really.  
She was from the Asian race, with a oval-squarish face, that made her jawline prominent. Her eyes were a deep chocolate colour, one a lighter brown than the other, that she worn with light brown makeup. She had many little moles on her face, I counted up to 9, which odd number bothered me.  
Her hair, clearly dyed a mossy brown, was shoulder length, whip straight, yesterday she had worn it in lose bun, strands flattering her face shape.  
She also wore oval, sliver glasses, that made her look more mature than she was.  
Simple, but oh god, she made my pants so tight. 

"Mr. Ackerman, I think it's safe to assume that you have OCD, obsessive-compulsive disorder."  
"Obsessive com— what?"  
"From my precious records on you, you have strong PTSD flashbacks, minor depression, and insomnia plays a big factor of you life."  
She loudly flipped through pages of whag were my "medical records" as she explained all these big fancy terms. 

She wasn't the first Therapist I had since admitted in this mental ward in Paris, France.  
After the war with titans ended, I learned my family history was French, so I came here to experience my culture, before it became mandatory that all Eldians must undergo treatment for PTSD. The language we currently spoke, was French, she couldn't understand Eldian.

The doctor before her, was an old French man, with a moustache largely off centre, which drove me crazy. He must've passed me on to Chun Hei after our last experience. He too, did these types of 'tests'. 

"We'll start treatment tomorrow, in hopes of getting you out of here faster, alright?" 

But truthfully, I was having a debate with myself.  
Sure, I was caged like cattle in this sick, filthily place, but how else would I see the beautiful woman who sat across the table from me at the moment? 

Am I gonna be the good boy? Or the bad boy just to seek for her attention? 

My eyes murderously glanced up at the blonde body guard standing next to my therapist.  
Mr. Oh... I could start the fun with him.


End file.
